First Stone
by Izzieluv
Summary: This is all about Harry's son James, when he goes to Hogwarts and his adventures. One day he's in detention and he finds a sorwd and the sorwd takes him on an adventure! CAUTION SPOILERS!
1. The Letter

The Letter

"James come down for breakfast" Called James's mum Ginny. James had been named after his Grandfather James Potter. His Father Harry had been the only person to survive the Adva Kavada spell. He had also defeated Voldomort. James looked just like his mother red hair& freckles but had his father's green eyes. He was turning 11 in a week and was thrilled to go to Hogwarts. His father, Aunt, & Uncle had been best friends in school.

When he got downstairs his Dad was reading the Daily Prophet. "Good Morning James." his dad said as he walked in. "Mornin' Dad" he said "Your getting taller, your going to be as tall as your uncle." His mum said. Uncle Ron was 6 9" "Now sit down and eat."

The family owl who was his dad's school owl Hedwig's baby flew through the window. "Let's see what we got today" Mr. Potter said as he flipped through the mail. "James, you might be interested in this." Mr. Potter handed James an envelope. On the front in green ink it read "Mr. James Potter Kitchen" He flipped it over and was thrilled to see the Hogwarts Crest stamped into the wax. He looked up at his parents excitedly.

He opened the letter and read it.

"Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment."

He looked for the list and handed it to his dad.

"Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later that July 31. Yours Sincerely

Hermione Weasly

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

**  
**


	2. Diagon Ally

Diagon Ally

He, his mum and dad took floo power to Diagon Ally. They got all the necessaries, and then they went into Olivanders Wand Shop, before they stepped in Mr. Potter said "I can't believe that man is still alive! He sold my parents their wands." Mrs. Potter smacked him on the chest. "What?" Mrs. Potter just rolled her eyes. When they walked in the first thing Olivander said was "Eleven inches, holly, phoenix feather core" James looked at his father confused. Olivander supplied "I remember every wand I ever sold. Now let's start looking at wands" James was very exited. They tried about 10 wands before they found a good wand. It was 5in., Hickory, Unicorn Hair core.

They were on there way home when Mr. Potter walked into a store and said "Stay here" He came out with an owl that looked almost exactly like Hedwig. "Dad, is it mine!" James asked excitedly "Yup" James could hardly belive he had his very own owl. He couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.


	3. Waiting

Waiting

James could hardly wait till September 1! Hogwarts was going to be full of adventures! He had asked Mr. Potter to tell him his adventures millions of times already.

"Dad," James asked one night "you said there was one time you saw your parents. When was it?"

Mr. Potter took off his glasses and sighed. They sat in silence for a while. Mrs. Potter came in and said "James, why don't you go up in your room and check that you have every thing you need, you leave in two days."

"James, have you ever heard of the Mirror of Erised?" Mrs. Potter looked confused apparently she hadn't heard this story.

James nodded. "Well, when I was in my first year, it was at Hogwarts. One night I was up late in the restricted section of the library trying to find books on someone." James opened his mouth to ask who but Mrs. Potter gave him that be quiet look so he closed his mouth.

"Filch came, I was wearing my Invisibility Cloak, Oh remind me to give that to you." Mrs. Potter interrupted "You will not give that cloak to him!" James and Mr. Potter looked disappointed.

"Anyway, so I ran into the nearest room. And I saw this mirror. I looked into it, and I saw me, standing with two people." James knew who it was but wasn't going to interrupt.

"I turned around and no one was behind me. Then I looked at the features they were mine. I knew it was my parents. I went every day for about a week then Professor Dumbledore found me." James was sad about Professor Dumbledore. He had died in his fathers 6th year. "Later on about 3 years later I was fighting Voldomort, our wand connected, and some spirit things came out of his wand. My parents came out. They gave me instructions on how to fight him and get back to Hogwarts." He finished. "Now do as your Mum says and go make sure you have every thing."

James woke up and all he could think was "I'm going to Hogwarts!"


	4. The Train

Train Ride

"JAMES! JAMES COME DONWN FOR BRAKFAST NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

James stumbled groggily down stairs "Mornin' Mum, Mornin' Dad" James said as he passed his parents.

"Are you ready for school?" Mr. Potter grinned. "It's September 1st already!" James asked excitedly. He bounded up stairs got dressed and put the things in his trunk and was down stairs in 5 minutes.

"I'm ready, can we go now?" James begged. "Sit down and have some breakfast first." His mother commanded. James ate in 15 minutes.

"Can we go now?" he whined. His mother looked at him "Your father and I haven't even finished eating"

James went to the living room and dragged his trunk behind him and sat on it as he fiddled with the radio to listen to something. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hog" James fiddled with the radio to find his favorite station just as the Wicked Wizards came on playing his favorite song.

Just as it ended Harry walked in with something wrapped rather badly in the Daily Prophet. "Here" Harry whispered "It's my old cloak, open it at school" he emphasized. James nodded and shoved it haphazardly in his trunk.

After what seemed like ages they arrived at Uncle Ron's house. He found his cousin Sara who had her birthday on July 20, one day before his.

Everyone piled into a muggle van and drove to Kings Cross Station.

"Okay James. You know what do." James nodded at his father. He took a deep breath and ran at platforms 9&10.

He opened his eyes and saw the scarlet train that was the Hogwarts Express. Before he knew it Uncle Ron, His Mum His Dad, and Sara came running through the barrier.

He hugged everyone goodbye. When he got to Ginny she clung onto him crying. His dad took her arm "Ginny, Ginny, it's okay; he'll be fine don't worry." Harry soothed. James hugged his father. Harry whispered in his ear "Two things son. One: Your aunt will expect you to have that cloak, two: I'll miss you" Harry squeezed James for a moment. James could tell his father was trying not to cry, then he realized he was doing the same "Me too dad."

James got on the train and waved good bye with Sara.

As soon as the crowd was out of sight Sara went off to find her friends.

James sat in silence for a while just staring out the window trying to comprehend how long this year would feel when he heard the compartment door open up.

A kid with dark brown hair, a freckly face walked in "I've got no where to sit, can I sit in here?" James nodded.

James decided to introduce himself. "Hi I'm James what's your name?" The kid just stared out the window. _"Not much of a talker"_ James thought.

After about a half an hour James rifled through his trunk trying to find his wizard chess, knowing a spell to play alone. The kid looked up "Is that Wizard Chess!" James nodded, "Want to play?" the kid nodded. "Hey, whats your name?" James asked. The kid mumbled something that sounded a bit like Megan "Your name is Megan?" James asked a little taken aback. "No Deagan."

James realized letting Deagan play might have been a mistake. He was making James look like a fool. He was great at it.

A girl came in and said rather quickly "Hi my name is Rachel. This is my first year at Hogwarts what about you?" James's jaw dropped. He had never heard anyone talk that fast.

As Hogwarts came in view James and Deagan who had become good friends changed into their robes rather quickly.


End file.
